dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
U-KISS
Archivo:U-kiss-stop-girl-group-630x420.jpg U-KISS *'Nombre: '''U-KISS (유키스) **'¿Por qué U-KISS?:' U-> Ubiquitous, K–> Korean, I–> International (Idol), S–> Super, S–> Star. *'Miembros activos: 6''' *'Ex-miembros:' 2 *'Miembros inactivos:' 1 *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: Fucsia perlado y en ocasiones el blanco, siempre con besos estampados. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''Kiss Me *'Debut: 15 de agosto de 2008 (Japón), 28 de agosto de 2008 (Corea) *'Agencia: '''NH Media (''La misma que Paran) (Corea) y Avex Group'' (Japón)'' Carrera thumb|262px|U-Kiss 'Predebut' El grupo se formó con 6 miembros en su etapa inicial. Kevin Woo y Kibum (hermano menor del miembro de SS501, Kim Hyung Jun) fueron miembros originales de un grupo cuatro meses. Mientras tanto, Soohyun fue trainee de la JYP y conquistó a los fans en seguida. Eli, Alexander y Dongho fueron cogidos por su talento, su carácter y su autenticidad. 'Debut y nuevo miembro ' U-KISS debutó en Japón el 15 de Agosto de 2008 en “Power of Atamix” junto con SS501 y Paran. Más tarde, el grupo debutó en la televisión de Corea del Sur, interpretando “Not Young” en M! Countdown el 28 de Agosto de 2008. El grupo lanzó su primer mini-álbum, New Generation, el 3 de Septiembre de 2008. Posteriormente, el grupo dió inicio a las actividades de promoción en China durante Junio de 2009, apareciendo en programas de TV. Además, tuvieron diversos fanmeetings en Tailandia desde Octubre a Noviembre. Tras el anuncio de la incorporación de un séptimo miembro, Lee Kiseop, U-KISS lanzó su tercer mini-álbum, “Conti U-KISS” el 5 de Noviembre. En el día del lanzamiento, realizaron la performance de la canción, “만만 하니” (“Man Man Ha Ni”) en M! Countdown. 'Reducción de grupo' Lamentablemente, el día 23 de Febrero del 2011, se reveló que Alexander y Kim Ki Bum abandonarían U-KISS. thumb|290px|Alexander y Kim BumKibum dejaría el grupo para enfocarse en su empresa junto a su hermano mayor, Kim Hyung Jun. La compañía dijo que Alexander eventualmente decidió dejar el grupo por razones personales, entre éstas el continuar con sus estudios. Seguido de esto, Kibum y Alexander dieron a conocer que éstas no habían sido las principales razones por las que habían abandonado el grupo, sino que habían sido forzados a firmar la renuncia de su contrato, para un cambio de miembros. 'Nuevos integrantes' Anteriormente, NH Media declaró que U-KISS agregaría 2 nuevos miembros después de la marcha de los anteriores dos. Después de las salidas de Kim Kibum y Alexander en Febrero de 2011, se anunció a comienzos del mes de Marzo los nuevos miembros que lo conformarían. Hoon fue seleccionado por su altura (180 cm), por su talento y técnica vocal. Hoon fue solista antes de su debut como miembro de U-KISS. Y la última incorporación, AJ, era el maknae de Paran, grupo de la misma compañía que se había disuelto. Integrantes Archivo:UKISS7minialbum.jpg Son (izq a dch): 'DongHo - Hoon - Soohyun - Kevin -Eli - Kiseop. '''Miembro inactivo: 'AJ *Soohyun (Líder, vocalista, bailarín) *Kiseop (Vocalista, bailarín) *Eli (Vocalista, rapero, bailarín) *Hoon (Vocalista, bailarín) *Kevin (Vocalista, bailarín, imagen del grupo) *DongHo (Vocalista,Bailarin,rapero, maknae) '''Ex-miembros *Alexander *Kibum Discografía 'Corea' Álbums 'Mini-Álbums' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbums' 'Singles' Tours *'2010:' U-KISS First Kiss Tour in Manila *'2012: '''U-KISS First Japan Nationwide Tour *'2012:' U-KISS South American Tour in Peru and Chile Temas para dramas *Erase para ''Hero OST (2012) *Remember para Syndrome (2012) *Always/Kiss Me para Real School (2011) *I Can Do It para Call of the Country ''(2010) Temas para películas *Breaking Apart para Mr. Idol (2011) Reality shows *All About U-KISS (2009) *You Know U-KISS (2009) *Invincible Baseball Team (Dongho) (2010) *Good Day (2010) *U-KISS Vampire (2010) *Raising Idol (Eli y Dongho) (2010) *U-KISS Chef (2010) *We Are Dating (Eli, Soohyun, Alexander y Girl’s Day) *My Story (2011) *U-KISS Buzz (2012) Programas de TV *'2009:' Idol Maknae Rebellion (Dongho) *'2009:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander) *'2010:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander) *'2010:' Idol League (vs. ZE:A) *'2010:' Dream Team Season 2 (Eli y Alexander) *'2010: Midnight Idols *'''2010: Made In BS Japan *'2011:' Dream Team (Soohyun y Hoon) *'2011:' Infinity Girls *'2011: '''The Beatles Code *'2011:' Show Show Show *'2012:' Made In Japan *'2012:' Han Love *'2012:' Studio C *'2012:' The Beatles Code (Soohyun, Kevin y Dongho junto a Hyorin y Soyou de SISTAR) Premios Curiosidades *Antes de la salida de Alexander y Kimbum el grupo no tenía líder. U-KISS en realidad nunca tuvo líder formalmente, eligieron a Soohyun para el puesto. Ellos dijeron "Después de experimentar algo tan grande como un cambio de miembros, todos los miembros se han convertido mucho más serios y maduros. Ahora, no importa lo que hagamos, tenemos un mejor enfoque y somos capaces de avanzar a un ritmo más rápido que antes". *En una encuesta realizada en Japón, a los japoneses se les preguntó sobre quién piensan ellos que va a surgir como la nueva gran estrella Hallyu este 2012 y en la encuesta, U-KISS obtuvo el primer lugar. U-KISS ya tuvo su debut oficial en Japón el año pasado y promociones activas en Japón, sin embargo aún no han alcanzado el pico más alto de su promoción en Japón. *Parece que los miembros de U-KISS han cautivado los corazones de los fans japoneses y están empezando a seguir a U-KISS Japón este año. Los medios de comunicación NH dijeron "Tenemos planes de lanzar nueva música en Corea y Japón este año y esperamos que sea bien recibida tanto a nivel nacional como en el extranjero". *U-KISS lanzará una versión 3D de una de sus más recientes canciones "Someday" este año. *Hicieron su comeback japonés el 29 de Febrero con el single Forbidden Love. *Su primera gira en Japon (''U-KISS 1st Japan Live Tour) ''está programada para Marzo. *El 12 de Mayo del 2012 se presentaron en el evento 40 de Bogotá (Colombia) y el 11 tuvieron un fanmeting con los Kiss Me colombianos *En su llegada a Colombia/Latinoamérica varias fans rodearon la limusina rosada en la cual iban a ser transportados hasta el hotel. Éstas fans, muy emocionadas, corrieron tras la limusina hasta que logística tuvo que intervenir en la situación. *Hicieron un vídeo dirigido hacia los Kiss Me colombianos, en donde Kevin y Eli dicen algunas palabras en español; tales como: "Hola, nosotros somos" y "Besos".'' *En el evento de los 40 Principales se conectaron Kiss Me's de todo el mundo vía twitter con el propósito de ver su presentación. *El 5 de Junio lanzaron un nuevo álbum llamado "The Special to Kiss Me". Como el propio nombre del álbum indica, será un regalo dedicado especialmente a sus fans Kiss Me. Dentro de este álbum se puede encontrar una canción llamada "Te amo", y "Believe", la cual fue compuesta y escrita por AJ. *En el vídeo "Dear my Friend" se puede observar los momentos más emotivos durante su estadía en Colombia. *Se dice que U-KISS tiene mas fans en Japon que en Corea. *Su Club de Fans a Nivel internacional a sobrepasado el Numero de 300.000 miembros logro alcanzado por el grupo TVXQ. *U-KISS no tuvo un coreógrafo fijo en Believe, ya que tuvieron un problema y se pelearon con él. Ellos inventaron unas pocas partes, como el paso de "Tick Tack", pero de una manera diferente. *AJ estará ausente por un año para asistir a la Universidad de Columbia (Estados Unidos). *El regreso de AJ será aproximadamente para Agosto del 2013. *Hicieron su comeback el 20 de Septiembre con el 7 Mini Album titulado "Stop Girl" en Corea. *En el séptimo Mini Album, la canción "Stop Girl" tiene dos versiones: una en coreano, y otra en inglés. *La canción "Stop Girl" fue producida por Ryan Jeon, cerebro de éxitos como "Neverland" y "Tick Tack". *El vídeo de "Stop Girl" tiene dos versiones: en color y en blanco y negro. *A pesar no haber ganado un premio televisivo los chicos no descansan en su afan de Mejor eso lo vemos en la capacidad de adaptacion de sus integrantes, en su mini album Stop Girl realizan una version en Ingles. *El 1 de Noviembre U-KISS realizará un concierto en Lima, Perú; y el 3 del mismo mes en Santiago de Chile. *Dongho ha sido enviado al hospital por pleuresía (inflamación del revestimiento de los pulmones y el tórax). La agencia del grupo declaró: "Dongho experimentó dolores de camino al trabajo hoy. Fue llevado al hospital y fue diagnosticado con pleuresía. Estamos evaluando si necesita cirugía", "Debido a todas las actividades, los demás miembros, excepto Dongho, seguirán con los planes. Su salud es lo más importante por lo que estaremos viendo su progreso después de algún tipo de tratamiento" *U-KISS está ocupado con sus promociones del 7° álbum "Stop Girl", que fue lanzado el mes pasado y preparando un album japonés. Dongho tambén ha estado trabajando en la película "Don't Cry Mommy". *El Quinto MiniAlbum en Japones bajo el nombre de DISTANCE sera lanzado el 12 de Diciembre de 2012. Con el cual se cumpliran un Año de estar promocionando su carrera en Japon. *Son el Primer Grupo Coreano en Visitar dos Veces Latinoamerica. Enlaces *Web Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Web Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Web Fancafe - U-Kiss *Nh media entertainment Youtube *Canal YouTube Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Twitter Oficial SooHyun *Twitter Oficial Eli *Twitter Oficial DongHo *Twitter Oficial Kevin *Twitter Oficial KiSeop *Twitter Oficial Hoon *Twitter Oficial AJ Ex Miembros *Twitter Oficial Alexander *Twitter Oficial KiBum Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|right|290px|♪ I Like You thumb|left|290px|♪ Not Young 'Japón' thumb|left|290px|♪ Tick Tack thumb|right|290px|♪ Forbidden Love Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:JPop Categoría:NH Media Entertainment